Haunted
by mitternachtsgeist
Summary: Harry hat den letzten Kampf mit Voldemort bestanden, er hat gesiegt. Doch Voldemorts Geist hat sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet und zerstört sein ganzes Leben.


**Haunted **

_"long, lost words whisper slowly to me_

_still can't find what keeps me here _

_when all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still here."_

Ich kann deine Stimme hören, Tom. Ich hörte sie all die Jahre in denen ich mit dir kämpfte. Aber jetzt glaubt mir keiner mehr. Du bist tot, Tom. Für alle bist du tot, für deine Feinde für den Tagesprophet, für Snape, für die Todesser und für Nagini. Für mich nicht.

Und ich bin für alle ein Verrückter.

Ich habe schon versucht, deine Stimme zu ignorieren, die sich weich in meine Gedanken schmiegt. Ich habe versucht, auf Snapes Ratschläge zu hören, es hat nichts gebracht. Ich hab mir Tag und Nacht eingredet, dass ich mir dich nur einbilde, du bist immer noch da.

Deine eisige Stimme bliebt mein einziger Begleiter. Ich fürchte mich vor deinem Einfluss, der mich hierher gebracht hat, nach Hogwarts, in die Kammer des Schreckens. Der Gestank des verwesten Basilisken ist kaum auszuhalten. Dort wo einst sein Körper lag hat sein Gift ein tiefes schwarzes Loch in die smaragtgrünen Fliesen gefressen.

Jahre sind seit unserem Kampf vergangen, fast ein Jahrzehnt, und mit ihm hat sich fast alles gewandelt.

Deine Macht erblühte und zerfiehl, mein Einfluss übertraf den des Zaubereiministers und verschwand, als man glaubte ich hätte meinen Versandt verloren. Meine Freunde starben in deinem Kampf um Macht, der kümmerliche Rest konnte es danach nicht mehr mit mir aushalten.

Die Welt ist eine andere geworden seit unserem Ringen um Macht, Wahrheit und Menschenleben. Nur eins ist gleich geblieben: Unserer Kampf, unsere ewige Feindschaft.

Ich habe alles verloren was mich einst an diese Welt band, die Faszination die die Magie auf mich aus übte, meine Freunde sind gegangen, mein Körper ist mit Mitte Zwanzig von all den Schlachten zerschunden und selbst mein Einfluss ist, hätte mir je etwas an ihr gelegen, von der Zeit zermahlen worden.

Ebenso ist deine Macht gegangen, dein Körper ist verblichen für dich gibt es keine Möglichkeit zurück zu kommen. Alles was uns bleibt ist die Schlacht die wir gegeneinander führen. Wir manipulieren uns, verletzten uns, zerstören uns.

Wir höhlen uns gegenseitig aus.

Längst habe ich vergessen, wo dein Charakter aufhört und meiner beginnt. Ich sehe die Grenze zwischen dem zerstörten Lord und dem bitter enttäuschten verletzten Harry Potter nicht mehr. Sie verschwimmt in einem Nebel dunkler Gedanken gegen die Welt da draußen.

Wir gehören nicht mehr zu dieser Welt, nicht mehr zu der der Zauberer noch weniger zu der der Muggel. Wir gehören nicht mehr hier her. Die Welt hat keinen Platz mehr für einen Dunklen Lord und für einen Harry Potter, sie braucht sie nicht mehr. Die Welt dreht sich weiter, wir sollten gehen, aber keiner von uns traut sich, den letzten Schritt zu wagen, und von unserem Leben los zu lassen.

Mein Wissen ist veraltet, ich weiß nicht mehr was für die Welt heute, wichtig ist, aber ich weiß, dass du immer noch da bist.

_watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down _

_fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Du beobachtest mich. Ich spüre deinen roten Blick in meinem Nacken, der mich verfolgt, wie ich die Kammer erkunde. Dein Wesen verlangt danach endlich meinen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Wieder zu foltern, zu morden die Welt wieder zu befallen, Zwietracht zu sähen, wo du nur kannst, Verzweiflung wieder tief in die Herzen der Menschen zu brennen.

Mein Wille ist stark. Hart, kalt fast mir selbst fremd ist in mir die Entschlossenheit geworden, dich unter keinen Umständen das Licht der Welt noch einmal erblicken und zerstören zu lassen.

Ich kann dich nicht in Askaban gefangen halten, ich kann dich nicht in Ketten legen und dich dafür büßen lassen, was du getan hast. Ich kann dich nur mit meinem eigenen Wesen unterdrücken, dich in mir einsperren.

Und du versuchst bei jeder sich dir bietenden Möglichkeit mich zu schwächen, meinen Willen zu schmälern, mir die Gründe zu nehmen die Welt vor dir zu beschützen. Dann bist du der Tom Riddle, den Ginny kannte, deine Stimme ist sanft und einlullend, du willst doch nur mein bestes.

Immer und immer wieder flüsterst du mir zu, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat. Ich bin kein Held mehr, ich bin nur noch ein Verrückter. Für diejenigen, die ich liebte, bin ich ein Fremder geworden.

Unverständlich und gefährlich scheine ich jedem, der mich trifft. Die meisten Menschen wechseln, die Straßenseite, wenn ich ihnen entgegen komme, ich höre sie tuscheln.

"Die Welt hasst dich, Harry Potter, warum machst du dir die Mühe und schütztst sie vor mir? Deine Freunde gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, die Welt ist dir übel gesinnt. Sieh sie dir doch an! Am liebsten würden sie dich umbringen und irgendwo verscharren. Sie fürchten dich und die Vergangenheit. Du verletzt dich nur in einem Kampf für ein undankbaren Haufen drittklassiger Zauberer und stinkender Muggel. Lass mich gehen, und ich schwöre dir, niemand wird dich mehr verletzten. Der Welt bist du schon lange egal, warum strafst du nicht diese Gleichgültigkeit?"

Ich spüre meinen Geist ermatten, deine Worte sind so tröstend in ihrem Hass. Die Welt verachtet mich und ich werde nur von ihr verletzt, mit deinem Wut könnte ich mich vor ihnen schützten.

Du bist das Einzige, was ich noch habe. Mein ärgster Feind. Ich fürchte mich, nachts zwinge ich mich aus Träumen, nur um zu überprüfen, ob wir noch in meinem Bett liegen und nicht in Londons Gassen töten. Deine Worte quälen mich, spiegeln meine hoffnungslose Lage wieder und wieder. Du lässt mich keine Stunde Glück genießen,du zerstörst jeden meiner Träume von meinem alten Leben, vernichtest alles, was mich dich vergessen lassen ließe.

Du bist bei mir und immer kurz bevor ich aufgeben will, mit meinem Leben Schluss machen will, hältst du mich. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass deine Worte so tröstend sein könnten, dass ich je Worte von dem Mörder meiner Eltern genießen könnte.

Dennoch du bist mein Feind! Und diese Augenblicke sind selten, ich hasse mich dafür sie zu ersehnen. Die meiste Zeit erbebt mein Wille unter den scharfen Angriffen deines ruhelosen Geistes. Aber in all ihrer Heftigkeit erinnern sie mich, daran dass ich nicht allein bin. Nie allein sein werde.


End file.
